Operation: NEW KID
by Numbuh 88
Summary: The kids of Sector V are tasked with the training of a new KND operative, but what they don't realize is that he has Asperger's Syndrome.  At the same time, a group of villains plan their latest move against Sector V.


CODENAME: KIDS NEXT DOOR

A fanfic by Numbuh 88

(Based on characters created by Tom Warburton)

NOW LOADING...

KIDS NEXT DOOR MISSION

OPERATION

N.E.W. K.I.D.

* * *

Neophyte's

Education

Will

Kindle

Incredible

Decisions

* * *

Cast:

Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno)

Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.)

Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban)

Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles)

Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln)

Numbuh 30 (Davriel Mackenzie) (My own creation.)

Numbuh 86

Mr. Boss

Count Spankulot

Knightbrace

Gramma Stuffum

Toiletnator

* * *

**INTERIOR: KND TREEHOUSE HALL**

(Numbuh 1 and company are speed-walking down the long wooden corridor, and Nigel is holding a piece of paper in his hand.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Where's the mission today, Numbuh 1? Canada? Bolivia? Or just somewhere the Delightful Children like to hide?

**NUMBUH 1:** We're not going anywhere today.

**NUMBUHS 2-5:** What?

**NUMBUH 1:** According to these mission specs, our assignment is coming here to us!

**NUMBUH 5:** What are you talkin' about?

**NUMBUH 1:** It appears we are going to have a guest for the next few days.

**NUMBUH 3:** Ooh! Are we having a slumber party?

**NUMBUH 1:** No, Numbuh 3. Numbuh 86 sent us word that we are going to be training a new recruit!

**NUMBUH 4:** Oh, great! Leave it to the Bride of Crankenstein to dump her problems on us!

**NUMBUH 5:** Did they send any details about this new kid?

**NUMBUH 1(_Looking at paper_):** Well, it says here that his name is Davriel Mackenzie, he was given the codename "Numbuh 30," and that he has no parents. He was recruited just yesterday at Gallagher Orphanage and that he has... special needs?

**NUMBUH 2:** Special needs? Any details?

**NUMBUH 1:** No, but Numbuh 65.3 said that Numbuh 86 really lost her patience with him. Something about being "easily confused."

**INTERIOR: HANGAR**

(It is nighttime. When Numbuhs 1 through 5 enter the hangar, a KND jet lands, opens the passenger hatch and extends a boarding ramp. We then see a 8-year old boy about Numbuh 4's height, with short brown hair, wearing khaki shorts, a maroon polo shirt, sandals, and tan-rimmed glasses. He is also carrying a large duffel bag.

**NUMBUH 1:** You are Numbuh 30?

**NUMBUH 30:** Yes.

**NUMBUH 1:** Welcome to Sector V! I am Nigel Uno, but you can call me Numbuh 1.

**NUMBUH 30(_Shaking Numbuh 1's hand_):** Hello, Mr. Uno.

**NUMBUH 1:** Hm... yes. That's Hoagie Gilligan, also Numbuh 2.

**NUMBUH 2:** If you need anything fixed, I'm your man!

**NUMBUH 30:** Thanks, but I'm good. (_He shakes hands with Hoagie_.)

**NUMBUH 1:** This is Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3.

**NUMBUH 3:** Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, can't say I know much about them.

**NUMBUH 3:** Oh. Well, nice to meet ya! (_She shakes Numbuh 30's hand_.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Say hi to Numbuh 4, Wallabee Beatles.

(Davriel extends his hand, but Wally rejects it.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Oh, no! I've had bad experiences with handshakes!

**NUMBUH 30:** Oh? Like what?

**NUMBUH 4:** I don't wanna talk about it.

**NUMBUH 5(_To Davriel_):** Oh, never mind him. He's always in a mood. The name's Abby, Abby Lincoln. But here they call me Numbuh 5. (_She shakes Numbuh 30's hand_.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Nice to meet you all. I was told you were all going to train me?

**NUMBUH 1:** Oh, that can wait. Let's give you a little tour first.

(The jet leaves the hangar. While in the cockpit...)

**NUMBUH 44 TWIN 1:** You think they have any idea what they're getting into?

**NUMBUH 44 TWIN 2:** Nope. They have no idea.

(Much Later...)

**INTERIOR: KND TREEHOUSE- MAIN LIVING HALL**

(Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 30 enter.)

**NUMBUH 1(_To Numbuh 30_):** Well, what do you think?

**NUMBUH 30:** It's a very nice place. But about your power core...

**NUMBUH 3:** Oh, the hamsters? Don't worry about them! Sure, they get tired, but we send them on a vacation every year!

**NUMBUH 30:** That's good, but actually, don't you think some of those wheels they were using were a little too big?

**NUMBUH 2:** Hmm. I hadn't thought about that.

**NUMBUH 4:** So what if they're too big? It looks kinda cool!

**NUMBUH 2:** No, no, he has a point. I mean, hamsters only have short stubby legs, and a smaller wheel would go a lot faster. Thanks for pointing that out, Numbuh 30.

**NUMBUH 30:** You're welcome.

**NUMBUH 5:** Well, now that the tour's over, we were just about to have a gamin' tournament! (_She points to the big screen TV on the wall_.) Care to take part?

**NUMBUH 30:** Thanks, but I'm just tired. It was a long flight over here.

**NUMBUH 1:** Oh, of course. I hope you'll find the guest room to your liking?

**NUMBUH 30:** I'm sure I will.

**NUMBUH 1:** Sleep well. Remember, your training starts tomorrow!

**NUMBUH 30:** All right. Good night! (_He leaves_.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Heh. Doesn't say much, does he?

**NUMBUH 3:** Now that you mention it, he does seem kinda quiet. It's like he only speaks when he's spoken to.

**NUMBUH 1:** True, but I fail to see what could have made Numbuh 86 lose her patience.

(Numbuh 30 enters the room.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Excuse me, Mr. Uno? Could you remind me where the guest bathroom is?

**NUMBUH 1:** It's just down the hall to your left!

**NUMBUH 30:** Thank you! (_He leaves_.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Remind him? We showed him were it was five minutes ago!

**NUMBUH 1:** So he may have memory issues. So what?

**NUMBUH 4:** So what? This could be like Numbuh 13 all over again!

**NUMBUH 5:** Oh, please! Can't we just reserve judgement till tomorrow?

**NUMBUH 1:** Yes we will. In fact, we'll all need our energy if we are to properly train Numbuh 30. It's time we went to bed ourselves.

(Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5 nod in agreement.)

**NUMBUH 4:** But what about our gamin' tournament?

**NUMBUH 3:** Some other time, Wally! You're gonna have to train Davriel too, so go to bed!

**NUMBUH 4(_Sacrastically_):** Yes, mum.

(That same night...)

**EXTERIOR: SUBURBAN HOUSE**

**INTERIOR: LIVING ROOM**

(In this room, we see Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Count Spankulot and Gramma Stuffum sitting around a round table with only a hanging lamp providing light. They are looking over what looks like plans for the KND tree-house.)

**MR. BOSS:** So, are we all clear on the plan here?

**GRAMMA STUFFUM:** Oh, I'm very clear. Now, who's hungry?

**MR. BOSS:** Yech! Don't even THINK about stuffing one your spinach soldiers down my throat! Save that for the kids!

**KNIGHTBRACE:** Plus, it takes even me forever to get spinach out from beteween my teeth!

**COUNT SPANKULOT:** Besides, I already took the liberty of ordering pizza. But, if I find any garlic on it, the delivery boy will get such a SPANKING! (_The doorbell rings_.) Ooh! It's here!

(Count Spankulot answers the door, but is appalled to see that the person delivering the pizza is the Toiletnator.)

**TOILETNATOR:** Hey, guys! Got your pizza!

**MR. BOSS:** Toiletnator! Aw, jeez! What are you doing here?

**TOILETNATOR:** Well, when I heard that the plot against the Kids Next Door meeting was gonna be held in Antarctica, I knew right away it had to be a mistake! Then, on the way here, I spotted the pizza boy coming up your walk and decided to surprise you!

**GRAMMA STUFFUM:** But vhat did you do with ze skinny boy?

**TOILETNATOR:** He's right over there. (_He points to Chad/Numbuh 274 tied to the mailbox with toilet paper_.)

**COUNT SPANKULOT:** Ooooh, I ought to spank your annoying bottom just for showing up!

**MR. BOSS:** No, Count! Let him take a seat.

**KNIGHTBRACE:** What? You're letting him...

**MR. BOSS:** Sssh! (_Whispering_): We'll humor him for now, and then we'll ditch him later!

**TOILETNATOR:** Oh, goody! (_He sits at the table and bounces in the chair_) What's the plan? What's the plan?

MR. BOSS: Well, our sources tell us that the Kids of Sector V are busy trainin' a new recruit. If we can capture all the kids of that sector, maybe we can get this new kid to join us!

**GRAMMA STUFFUM:** Vhat makes you so sure he vill join us?

**MR. BOSS:** I hear he's 8 years old and has "special needs." What if we can provide him with those "special needs?"

**KNIGHTBRACE:** So we control him, and he will be our mole in the Kids Next Door! Like doing a root canal that you don't notice until it's too late!

**MR. BOSS:** And when the time is right, we get all the other villains and take over their Moon Base! From there, we'll have all the kids in the world working for US!

(They all laugh evilly.)

**TOILETNATOR:** Ooh! Could I be in charge of plumbing?

**MR. BOSS:** Uh... sure. Whatever.

**EXTERIOR: KND TREEHOUSE- MORNING**

**INTERIOR: KITCHEN**

(Numbuh 2 is standing at the counter, wearing an apron and a chef's hat, and is flipping through a small box with notecards. Numbuh 30 enters.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Hi, Mr. Gilligan.

**NUMBUH 2:** Oh, 'morning, Numbuh 30.

**NUMBUH 30:** What's wrong? You look tense.

**NUMBUH 2:** I can't find the recipe for my famous mozzarella and bacon omelets! I know I put it in here somewhere!

**NUMBUH 30:** You know, it might help if you had your recipe cards alphabetized.

**NUMBUH 2:** Hmm. You know, I think it would!

**NUMBUH 30:** How about I take care of that? (_He takes the box_.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Great!

(A little later...)

(Numbuhs 1 through 5 and Numbuh 30 are sitting at the table eating omelets.)

**NUMBUH 1:** So, Numbuh 30, how has your stay been so far?

**NUMBUH 30:** Hm? Oh, fine. Fine.

**NUMBUH 4:** You really don't talk much, do you?

**NUMBUH 5:** Numbuh 4!

**NUMBUH 30:** No, he's right. Conversation isn't really my strong suit.

**NUMBUH 3:** What would you consider to be your strong suit? Uh... whatever that means.

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, I like to organize. I helped Mr. Gilligan with his recipe box.

**NUMBUH 2:** It's true. It will make finding the right cards easier.

**NUMBUH 5:** Well, I sure wouldn't put Numbuh 4 in charge of that.

**NUMBUH 4:** Hey!

**NUMBUH 30:** Miss Lincoln, do you have to be so blunt towards Mr. Beatles?

**NUMBUH 5:** What do you mean "blunt?"

**NUMBUH 30:** I mean, sure, we all have our faults, but do we have to rub them in each other's faces?

**NUMBUH 3:** Well, Wally kinda deserves it!

**NUMBUH 4:** I do not!

**NUMBUH 3:** Do too!

**NUMBUH 4:** Do not!

**NUMBUH 2:** She's right, Numbuh 4. We let you organize something and you foul it up!

**NUMBUH 4:** Figures! You always turn against me!

**Numbuh 30(_Slapping the table_):** Cut it out! NOW!

(Everyone goes silent, and looks towards Davriel.)

**NUMBUH 30:** I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.

**NUMBUH 1:** Oh, don't worry about it. This sort of thing does happen from time to time.

**NUMBUH 30:** No, really. This argument wouldn't have started if I hadn't mentioned it.

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, we'll say no more about it. (_Stands up_) Now shall we begin your training?

**NUMBUH 30:** Of course, of course. (_Numbuhs 1 and 30 leave_.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Anyway, I do not!

**NUMBUH 5:** Will you stop it? What kind of impression are you settin' for the Kids Next Door? This bickerin' might make him regret ever joinin'!

**NUMBUH 3:** You're right. I guess we can't afford to lose anyone before they turn 13.

**NUMBUH 4:** Yeah.

**NUMBUH 5:** Now, c'mon! We'd best see what Numbuh 1 wants us to train Numbuh 30 in.

**INTERIOR: TRAINING ROOM**

(We see a red target standing on a stick, and suddenly it is blasted with mustard. We then see Numbuh 30 holding a M.U.S.K.E.T. and Numbuh 1 assisting his aim.)

**NUMBUH 30:** So, this crank in the front adjusts the mustard output?

**NUMBUH 1:** Yes, that's right.

**NUMBUH 30:** Then I can make sure my shots don't cause that much pain.

**NUMBUH 1:** Not cause much pain? You do seem to care about how your opponent feels.

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, I guess I am a little sensitive in that matter.

**NUMBUH 1:** Hm. Well, it's not like we have rules against it, though you might want to put a bit more effort into it. One of these could save your life one day.

**NUMBUH 30:** I'll keep that in mind.

(During the day, we see Numbuh 30 recieving different training from different Sector V members. Numbuh 2 is showing him the dashboard of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., but Numbuh 30 seems to be having trouble remembering which does what. Next, Numbuh 5 shows Davriel fighting moves. He seems to do fine in copying her, but not with much force. Later, Numbuh 3 is teaching him conversation during one of her tea parties, but he nervously rubs the back of his neck,showing that he is having trouble in this matter. Then, he is watching Numbuh 4 viciously attack a training dummy in his wrestling ring, but then backs away. Finally, that evening, see him resting on the middle couch in the main living hall, looking dejected, and Numbuhs 1 through 5 enter.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Numbuh 30, we should talk.

**NUMBUH 30:** I know, I didn't exactly perform to your expectations.

**NUMBUH 1:** It's not that, it's just...

**NUMBUH 5:** We didn't tell you, but we saw the mention of "special needs" in your file.

**NUMBUH 1:** So we don't mean to pry, but... can you describe what it means?

**NUMBUH 30:** *Sigh* It's difficult to explain.

**NUMBUH 2:** At least try.

(Numbuhs 3 and 4 sit on the left couch, while Numbuh 2 leans on the back of the middle couch, where Numbuhs 1 and 5 have joined Numbuh 30.)

**NUMBUH 30:** All right. This may sound weird, but have any of you heard of "Asperger's Syndrome?"

**NUMBUH 4:** Assa... whazza?

**NUMBUH 3:** Sounds like a rude word to me.

**NUMBUH 30:** It's not, Miss Sanban. I was diagnosed with it when I was six.

**NUMBUH 5:** What is "Asperger's Syndrome?"

**NUMBUH 30:** It's a form of learning disability. Anyone who has it usually has trouble socializing, or remembering things, or acting with too much sensitivity. I guess I have all those things.

**NUMBUH 1:** So.. do you think that's why Numbuh 86 lost her patience with you?

**NUMBUH 30:** It could be.

**NUMBUH 2:** But what about this last-name basis of yours? It does kinda make us feel old.

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, before I left Moon Base, I noticed that pretty much everyone referred to one another by "Numbuh." I was afraid we were all losing our identities. Plus, I thought using last names was more polite.

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, you don't need our permission to use our first names, Davriel.

**NUMBUH 30:** I don't?

**NUMBUH 1:** Of course not! Besides, it's not like we get so attached to our "Numbuh" codename that we would forget our real names.

**NUMBUH 5(_Whispering_):** Except maybe Numbuh 4.

**NUMBUH 4:** I heard that!

**NUMBUH 3:** So, you're afraid you won't fit in at the Kids Next Door?

**NUMBUH 30:** I guess I am. (_He stands up, and walks toward the balcony_.) I suppose I don't always agree with what the Kids Next Door stand for. I mean, yes, we should protect the world's children from evil adults, but sometimes, I think there are operatives who see evil adults everywhere.

(Davriel leans on the railing, and the others join him outside on the balcony.)

**NUMBUH 5:** We know that not all adults are evil, but...

**NUMBUH 30(_Looking at moon_):** But there are, even as we speak, Kids Next Door members who get overzealous in what you do. If that continues, there's no telling what the Kids Next Door might become!

**NUMBUH 2:** You're afraid of the Kids Next Door?

**NUMBUH 30:** I guess I am.

**NUMBUH 1:** Then why did you join?

**NUMBUH 30:** I joined in hopes that I could bring some new ideas to the KND. Hopefully that they will stop seeing the world in black and white.

**NUMBUH 4:** Black and white?

**NUMBUH 30:** You know, seeing childhood as good and adolescence and adulthood as evil. I mean, we all have to grow up eventually, but what matters is how well we'll be able to handle it.

**NUMBUH 3:** You hope for peace and cooperation between kids and adults?

**NUMBUH 30:** Yes. Yes, I do.

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, then, I think I know just the Kids Next Door position for you!

**NUMBUH 30:** You do?

**NUMBUH 1:** Yes! You can have a role in our training program!

**NUMBUH 30:** What kind of role?

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, a new one! Where you can teach kids about coping with adolescence and eventually, adulthood!

**NUMBUH 5:** Numbuh 5 thinks that's a great idea!

**NUMBUH 2:** Yeah!

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, I guess I could, but I would need some support.

**NUMBUH 3:** You've got it!

**NUMBUH 4:** What? Am I the only one here who thinks that's a cruddy idea?

**NUMBUH 30:** I guess you are.

**NUMBUH 4:** Well, come to think of it, maybe it's not... WHOOP!

(Suddenly, a gloved hand grabs Wally by the head, followed by the sounds of spanking and maniacal laughter. He then falls to the floor, with a hole in the rear of his pants, exposing his underwear.)

**NUMBUH 4:** It's Count Spankulot!

(Count Spankulot then appears in a mist on the balcony.)

**COUNT SPANKULOT:** Yes, it is I! Here to deliver the HAND OF JUSTICE to the naughty children!

(Then, Knightbrace hurdles over the railing, riding a strange two-legged apparatus armed with drills, mirrors and picks.)

**KNIGHTBRACE:** Who wants a complimentary and totally painful checkup?

(The kids run inside, but are ambushed by Gramma Stuffum and her spinach soldiers.)

**GRAMMA STUFFUM:** I see you skinny childrens have not eaten yet!

(Mr. Boss enters the room, snickering.)

**NUMBUH 1:** I can see how Knightbrace and Count Spankulot got in, but how did you two...

**MR. BOSS:** How? Please. Once we saw you were having your little love-in on the balcony, it was a simple matter of sending Spankulot to teleport in and disable the defenses! Now, this tree-house is ours!

**NUMBUH 1:** Not quite. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!

(Numbuh 1 and company spread out, and Numbuh 30 goes straight for Mr. Boss, but Davriel is grabbed by the shirt by Mr. Boss and thrown through a door, sending him tumbling down a set of spiral stairs.

**NUMBUH 5:** Numbuh 30!

(Numbuh 5 is suddenly ensnared with dental floss by Knightbrace's machine.)

**KNIGHTBRACE:** You should really floss more! Heh, heh!

**NUMBUH 2 (_Running towards Knightbrace_):** Get your threads off her!

(Knightbrace extends a mirror from his machine, which reflects light from a ceiling lamp and blinds Numbuh 2.)

**NUMBUH 2:** Gaah! My eyes!

(The machine then extends a large tube of toothpaste which squirts out a large amount that glues Hoagie to the wall. We then see Numbuh 4 taking down Gramma Stuffum's spinach soldiers, and then faces Stuffum, who is holding a large crock-pot.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Show me what you've got, Stuffum!

**GRAMMA STUFFUM:** Oh, here's vhat I got... Gelatin!

(Gramma Stuffum summons a large blob of gelatin from her crock-pot, which engulfs Wally. He manages to stick his head out to gasp for air, but the gelatin constricts his limbs.)

**NUMBUH 4:** Hey! How dare you turn dessert into a weapon!

(Numbuh 3 is grappling Mr. Boss's neck from his back, attempting to take him down.)

**MR. BOSS:** Get off me, ya little squirt!

**NUMBUH 3:** Whee! Horsey ride!

**MR. BOSS:** I'll give you a ride!

(Mr. Boss grabs Kuki and throws her into a large briefcase, which automatically closes and locks. Numbuh 3 is heard struggling from inside.)

**NUMBUH 3:** Hey! No fair! It's too dark to see!

(We see Numbuh 1 evading Count Spankulot's hands as he attempts to spank Nigel.)

**NUMBUH 1:** Keep your hands to yourself, Spankulot!

**COUNT SPANKULOT:** Hah! That will happen the day my hands switch places with my feet!

(Spankulot suddenly teleports behind Nigel, and spanks him so hard he careens across the room and hits the couch. Numbuh 1 looks only half-conscious, and the villains approach him, with Knightbrace carrying Numbuh 5.)

**MR. BOSS:** Now that that's over with, where's this "special needs" kid of yours?

**NUMBUH 5(_Tied up in floss_):** You threw him outta the room, fool!

**MR. BOSS:** Oh, _that_ was him? I kinda expected someone more gullible-looking.

(Numbuh 30 enters the room, with his hands behind his back.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Looking for me?

**MR. BOSS:** Oh, there you are! (_Approaches Davriel_) Uh... me and my colleagues here heard that you have "special needs."

**NUMBUH 30:** So?

**MR. BOSS:** So, what if we provided you with those needs, and you came to work for us?

**NUMBUH 30:** You expect me to work for _you_? After what you did to my friends?

**MR. BOSS:** Oh, please! You really think they can give you what you need?

**NUMBUH 30:** Actually, they can. They can give me a purpose!

**MR. BOSS:** Huh?

**NUMBUH 30:** Besides, there's no way I would ever associate with you people!

**KNIGHTBRACE:** Well then, if that is your preference...

**NUMBUH 30:** Oh, I know your preference, Knightbrace: taffy! (_He extends his right arm and throws out a large wad of taffy at Knightbrace_.)

**KNIGHTBRACE:** Oh! Taffy! Lovely taffy! (_He greedily guzzles the taffy and it gums up his machine, causing it to lose hold of Numbuh 5_.)

**COUNT SPANKULOT:** Ooh... You naughty boy!

(Numbuh 30 extends his other arm, revealing a flashlight. He then turns it on, engulfing Spankulot in ultraviolet light.)

**COUNT SPANKULOT:** Aaah! The light! I... I am powerless!

(Numbuh 5 escapes from the floss, and then pulls Numbuh 4 out of the gelatin. They both manage to subdue Count Spankulot. Numbuh 3 then punches her way out of Mr. Boss's breifcase.)

**GRAMMA STUFFUM(_To Numbuh 30_):** Let Gramma put some meat on your bones!

(Gramma Stuffum summons a group of food minions to attack Numbuh 30, but he sends out a shrill whistle and a horde of hamsters enter the room and start eating the food minions.)

**GRAMMA STUFFUM(_Alarmed_):** Aaah! Disgusting little hairballs!

(Gramma Stuffum then throws away her crock-pot in a panic, and it hits Mr. Boss on the head, knocking him out. Stuffum is then subdued by Numbuh 3.)

**NUMBUH 1(_Getting back on his feet_):** Amazing! You beat them all!

**NUMBUH 30(_Freeing Numbuh 2_):** It sure wasn't easy. I had to know their weak spots.

**NUMBUH 3:** You saved us!

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, I had the help of you guys.

**NUMBUH 1:** Yes, but you did great!

(The kids and hamsters gather around Numbuh 30, saying encouraging comments, when suddenly, Toiletnator rushes into the room, wielding a plunger.)

**TOILETNATOR:** Hey, guys! What's the deal, sneakin' off without me?

(Toiletnator suddenly notices the villains all subdued, especially Knightbrace glued to his taffy-covered machine. He then turns to the kids, who are eyeing him with contempt.)

**TOILETNATOR:** Uh... hi?

(Numbuh 30 walks over to Toiletnator and kicks him in the shin, who starts cradling it, yelping in pain and hopping on one foot.)

(Later, in the KND hangar...)

(A KND jet is in the hangar to receive the villains, who are all in handcuffs. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 30 are gathered together.)

**NUMBUH 1:** So how did you know what their weaknesses were?

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, before I left Moon Base, I read up on the villains you've faced, and took note of their weaknesses. Like, Knightbrace. I knew he had an all-consuming fondness for taffy, which I found in your pantry. Count Spankulot is powerless in the sunlight, or in this case, ultraviolet light, Gramma Stuffum is terrified of hamsters, and Mr. Boss's sheer bulk makes him less manueuverable.

**MR. BOSS:** Hey, shut up!

**NUMBUH 30:** Plus, it doesn't take much to know that Toiletnator is a total wimp.

**TOILETNATOR:** What? How dare you call me that! (_He is pushed into the jet by two KND operatives_.) I'll get you for that insult! (_To the two operatives_) Hey! You're twisting my arm! Ow! Stop that!

**NUMBUH 4:** But I thought you had memory issues!

**NUMBUH 30:** Well, I guess there are things easy for me to remember, and some not so.

**NUMBUH 5:** Well, what matters is that you remembered what counts!

**NUMBUH 30:** Thanks, Abby.

**NUMBUH 1:** By the way, I spoke to Numbuh 86. She is on her way to confer with us about your proposed position.

**NUMBUH 3:** She's already here!

(Sure enough, Numbuh 86 is seen disembarking the KND jet, and then she approaches the kids.)

**NUMBUH 86:** Sector V! Is Numbuh 30 present?

**NUMBUH 2:** Um... He's right here. (_He points to Numbuh 30_.)

**NUMBUH 30:** Yes, Numbuh 86?

**NUMBUH 86:** I... I feel I should apologize for losin' my patience with you. Numbuh 1 explained the whole thing to me, so I looked into your file from the orphanage and confirmed it.

**NUMBUH 30:** Don't worry about it. I should devote more time to improving myself.

**NUMBUH 2:** Wow! You're getting her to apologize? That's no small feat!

**NUMBUH 86:** Shut up! (_To Numbuh 30_): Anyway, I heard from Numbuh 1 about this new position, so I told Numbuh 362, and I was told to tell you that she has approved!

**NUMBUH 30:** She has?

**NUMBUH 86:** Of course. Numbuh 362 believes that the Kids Next Door could use a few idealists, and therefore, Davriel Mackenzie will be teachin' our operatives kid/adult relations!

**NUMBUH 30:** I would be honored!

**NUMBUH 86:** Of course, there are a ways to go, and there's always the possibility that we may need you on a mission in the meantime.

**NUMBUH 1:** Well, he hasn't finished his training with us yet!

**NUMBUH 30:** That's right, I haven't. How about if I teach kid/adult relations and be a reserve combat operative?

**NUMBUH 86:** Hmm. That might work!

**NUMBUH 30:** Besides, I do have a couple of days left here at Sector V. So, I think I should use that time to improve.

**NUMBUH 86:** Very well, I shall inform Numbuh 362 of your decision. Good work, Numbuh 30! (_She salutes_.) And good work, Sector V!

(A couple of days later...)

(The Kids Next Door are standing in the hangar where a KND jet has landed. They are bidding farewell to Numbuh 30, and Numbuh 5 is shaking his hand.)

**NUMBUH 5:** Good luck, pal! And always know that Numbuh 5 is rootin' for ya!

**NUMBUH 30:** Thanks, Abby.

**NUMBUH 4:** Hey, sorry for not understandin' you. I guess your... condition is a little new to me.

**NUMBUH 30:** I understand, Wally.

(Numbuh 3 jumps over and kisses Numbuh 30 on the cheek.)

**NUMBUH 3:** We'll miss you, Davriel!

**NUMBUH 30:** Yeah, Kuki. I kinda gathered that!

**NUMBUH 2:** Hey, the next time I need something organized that I have trouble with, I'll give you a call!

**NUMBUH 30:** Sure thing, Hoagie!

**NUMBUH 1(_Shaking Numbuh 30's hand_):** Well, the best of luck to you, Numbuh 30. We look forward to seeing you again, be it on the field, or at the Moon Base in your new position!

**NUMBUH 30:** Thank you, Nigel! Thank you all for everything!

**NUMBUH 4:** Hey! Once you start teachin' in your new position, I just might grab one of your classes!

**NUMBUH 5:** You? You can't even learn anything from school!

**NUMBUH 4:** Well, I gotta broaden my mind somehow.

**NUMBUH 30:** Of course, all of you will be welcome.

**NUMBUH 2:** Well, if you can make Numbuh 4 learn anything, you deserve a Nobel Prize!

**NUMBUH 4:** Ha Ha.

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
